<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Larry Stylinson/fin】A.M. by SylviA0928</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895185">【Larry Stylinson/fin】A.M.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928'>SylviA0928</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2019/10/08<br/>*现实向<br/>*灵感来源：Louis Tomlinson-Miss you<br/>*独白篇01</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Larry Stylinson/fin】A.M.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在那个瞬间，Louis抬起头来看向繁复装饰着的天花板，在嘈杂的喧嚣之中放空了自己。绚丽的灯光被余光模糊成圆形光斑，水烟的雾气翻涌着上升，骰子撞击酒杯碰响，酒精催化下的人群三三两两欢声笑语，有人扯着嗓子放声歌唱，有人踩在凳子上随着节拍扭动身躯。他迷茫地环顾四周，看着穿着各异的人们，看到他们手中五颜六色的饮品，深知自己不属于这里。<br/>
视野中的景物开始以视线中心为原点旋转起来，Louis使劲晃了晃头，企图把自己的意识从混沌之中拔出来，他索性又点了一杯马丁尼一饮而尽。他本以为麻痹自己可以暂时忘却一些悲伤的事情，但可笑的是他喝得越多，就会有更多的回忆从他的脑海中喷涌而出。<br/>
“嘿，兄弟！你还好吗？”Jason穿过人群挤到他身边，手里掐着两瓶啤酒。“好极了。”Louis冲他点了点头，使劲打起精神来，扯起一个职业性的热情假笑。Jason看起来已经有些喝到微醺了：“过来一起玩儿呀，Adam带了一些新朋友来，我想他们会很高兴认识你的。”“好，我等下就过去。”Louis答应道。<br/>
他看着Jason的背影消失在随着音乐起舞的人群之中，独自一人走出了酒吧。在他反手带上门的一瞬间，噪声被关在了屋子里，就像是有人按下了世界的静音键，Louis的精神空白下来，几秒过后，他才重新意识到夜风刮过耳边时的微弱声响。<br/>
凌晨两点是整个午夜最喧嚣也是最寂静的时刻。城市在夜幕中沉睡，心事重重的人却无论如何也无法入眠。Louis不知道从什么时候开始成为了这条路上的常客，不知道从什么时候开始回家越来越晚，思绪越来越杂，留下的人也越来越少。<br/>
大概一切的原因都指向一个节点：Harry离开他之后。<br/>
这个名字如利刃一般划过Louis的胸口，差点让他一下子心脏骤停，他颤抖着呼出一口气，从口袋里掏出一根烟，动作熟练地点燃，深深地吸了一口。凉丝丝的空气夹杂着烟草味道钻进他的肺里，让他整个人稍稍平静了下来。Louis背靠着酒吧的涂鸦墙缓缓坐下来，两条腿无力地向前瘫软着伸直。<br/>
他打开手机，显示屏的光线刺得他微微眯了眯眼。被酒精浸泡着的意识驱使着他打开短信，收件箱里满满当当，向下划过好几页，无非都是些生意上的伙伴朋友们的简短寒暄，Louis把它们挨个打开，又接着关掉，他的眼睛机械地扫过那些毫无生气的文字。<br/>
然后他看到同样被填满的草稿箱，所有的半成品都写着同样的收件人：Harry Styles。<br/>
Louis吸了吸鼻子，他仔细地把每条草稿都翻看一遍，即便是几个简短的词汇也足够让他的内心波澜起伏。后悔首先冲进他的感知，紧接着是说不清道不明的思念，随之而来就是习惯性的自责。在这些感觉席卷过后，他忽地有些委屈，他以前从未这样想过，也许是在绝望面前Louis才会展现出自己的孩子气，埋怨Harry为什么从来都没有主动联系过他，仿佛他从来都将自己隐晦的暗示视而不见，这种心情听上去简单实际上却最为复杂，最具能力摧毁他长时间以来建起的强大防线。Louis像个可怜兮兮的孩子一样蜷起身子，把膝盖抱在怀里，他低下头来，过长的刘海无精打采地垂下，他盯着手机屏幕上的时间，眼睛要被刺痛地流出泪水来。<br/>
02:28 A.M.<br/>
酒吧的门腾地一下被人推开，Louis条件反射般地弹起来，转头望向来人。<br/>
“你在这里呀，可让我一顿好找！”Jason满脸笑意地走近他蹲下。Louis强迫自己满血复活：“里面有些闷，我出来透透气。”Jason瞟了一眼他的手机。“还在想他呀，”他安慰性地拍了拍Louis的肩膀，“不必担心，时间自然会给你答案的。现在，享受天亮前的玩乐时光吧。”<br/>
Louis张了张最想说什么，但还是兀自摇了摇头，微笑着起身随他一起走进酒吧。<br/>
人们都说时间能带走一切，但有些东西偏偏是坚硬而无可磨灭的。<br/>
长夜漫漫。</p><p> </p><p>-La fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>